<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me With The Lights Low by richietoaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787785">Meet Me With The Lights Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster'>richietoaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Use of Blindfolds, but not how you think i promise lol, it's kinda implied that they are both vers without actually saying it, you'll get what i mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now sit.”<br/>Richie raises an eyebrow, smirking, and holding back his laugh, “Yessir.”<br/>“Don’t make it weird,” Eddie says, grabbing his backpack to pull out a blindfold.<br/>“Do you even know me? You can’t say that as you hold a blindfold. That’s like a jackpot for sex jokes.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me With The Lights Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly i woke up this morning and my brain was like "ur gonna write and idc if its good or not" thus this was born.<br/>as always, please be kind and enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why’d you have to pick me for this? I can’t keep focused and you know it.” There’s a whine in Richie’s tone and Eddie can hear it, even as subtle as it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly why I asked for you to help me, specifically. It can be a challenge for the both of us.” Eddie shrugs, pointing to the couch in their shared townhouse, “Now sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie raises an eyebrow, smirking, and holding back his laugh, “Yessir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make it weird,” Eddie says, grabbing his backpack to pull out a blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>me? You can’t say that as you hold a blindfold. That’s like a jackpot for sex jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie lowers his hands, the blindfold nearly falling from his fists. He sighs heavily, “I know. I know it’s gonna be hard to focus for a bit, but I need your help to pass this class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run it by me again on why you need to blindfold someone for your Psychology class?” Richie asks, but he already knows what this is for. He’s probably just trying to fuck with Eddie, but Eddie sighs again, because he’ll just go over it once more just in case. Maybe he’ll go over it for himself. Maybe it’s Eddie who needs to be reminded that this is just part of a project he has to do. He has to remain calm and focused, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie </span>
  </em>
  <span>who could get distracted and off task rather than Richie, and that’s due to the feelings for him that Eddie continues to push down, down, down, refusing to acknowledge them. He hears the Psychology major in him in the back of his mind screaming at him to stop repressing his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to blindfold you.” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolls his eyes, “I’m going to make noises, move some furniture, whatever. You have to guess what I’m doing. For the second part I’m going to lightly touch you somewhere, and you’ll have to guess where.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it guessing, won’t I just know?” Richie asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I clapped, or touched your arm right now, you would know exactly what I’m doing, because you can see me. This project is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensations. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The purpose of it is to see if you can pick up on me touching your arm or clapping, while you’re blindfolded. It helps get into touch with your other senses, since I’m basically taking your sight away.” Eddie explains, and he watches Richie nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds kinda cool now. When you explained it before I felt like I was falling asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Eddie says, laughing. “Now, are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I have a safeword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. This isn’t some BDSM shit we’re doing, Rich. It’s not even sexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie shrugs. “Hey, you never know. I’ve never been blindfolded. Well, actually I have, but that was at birthday parties years ago when we were hitting the pinatas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie stifles a laugh and takes the blindfold in his hands again, showing Richie it, and stepping into his space. He feels Richie’s hand go to hold the back of his leg, probably done out of habit, but it drops quickly. Eddie wishes he would’ve kept it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie begins, tying the cloth behind Richie’s head. “Can you see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Richie tells him, popping on the ‘P’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna start.” Eddie looks around the room, and goes over to the lamp that resides on the end table, pulling the string to turn it on. It makes a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>plink-tic </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise. He watches Richie’s face contort, like he’s thinking hard. He seems focused on it, and Eddie knew he would enjoy this. Eddie remembers when he volunteered to be in Richie’s position a year earlier to help a then-senior in his college with this project. Except then it was boring, because the guy was a stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do it again?” Richie asks. Eddie complies and makes the same noise but Richie can’t figure it out. “Are you shaking your car keys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie shakes his head, even though he knows Richie can’t see him. “I can see how you’d think that, though.” He writes down in his notebook what he did and what Richie guessed. This time he moves over to the armchair, and pushes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one’s easy!” Richie exclaims, excitedly. “You moved the armchair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard,” Eddie smiles, noting it down. “This is the last one for sounds, but we’re gonna move on to the touch, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many will be in the touch segment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three,” Eddie answers. “Just like the sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was quick.” Richie mutters. There's sadness to his voice. Eddie knows it’s because Richie’s super smart and likes to be challenged, but he can’t help but wonder if he wants more of it. More than just three little touches..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie clears his throat. “Yeah. I told you it wouldn’t take long at all. And then you can go back to writing your dumb comedy thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie laughs, “I know you think I’m funny, so you saying it’s dumb is a lie and you know it,” he can’t see but he just knows Eddie’s nodding his head in agreement, “since I helped you with this, would you help me after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Eddie replies, and then they go silent. He looks to the coffee table and picks up an almost-empty water bottle and squeezes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Richie chuckles. “You definitely farted and I one-hundred percent stand by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie tries again, watching Richie’s face light up in recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you should’ve done it twice because once sounded exactly like a fart.” They both laugh. “You squeezed a water bottle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eddie confirms. “Okay. Now..” He swallows. “Are you ready for the touches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Richie repeats. Eddie watches him swallow, and can’t help but wonder if he’s just as nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s fingertips ghost over Richie’s hand, ever so lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You touched my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie writes it down. He lifts his hand again and boldly goes to brush along Richie’s jawline, except Richie moves his own to grasp at Eddie’s wrist. The air feels more charged than it did seconds before. “Sorry, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.. Am I.. allowed to touch you, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Eddie swallows, “That’s not exactly part of my assignment..” Richie wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe it’d be easier for me to just see where your hand is, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Richie wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie that he knows exactly where he’s touching him. That makes this much harder for Eddie. “Yeah, that’s.. fine. You can do it for the last one.” Once again, Eddie makes a bold decision, and touches Richie’s lips. Richie reaches up slowly to grab Eddie’s hand. Before Eddie can confirm that he’s right, Richie pulls Eddie down so he’s kneeling in front of him, blindly moving his hands in front of him, trying to find Eddie’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sucks in a breath, realizing what Richie wants. He’s feeling both a mix of shock and relief. There’s a pause, and he can hear Richie whisper a small, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>help me out here, i’m already blind as it is,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>making Eddie laugh. He crowds Richie’s space, but in a different way than before, and slots his lips against Richie’s. Their mouths move together in a slow and sensual way, Richie wanting every touch now, every touch that Eddie’s willing to give him. And of course, he wants to touch just as bad. He wants to show Eddie that he’s been waiting for this moment for a long fucking time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s the first one to pull back after the initiative kiss. Richie breathes out a long breath that he’s been keeping in, wanting to kiss Eddie as long as he could. And then he reaches up to grab the blindfold, and removes it. Eddie’s right there, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>in front of his face, and there’s so many things he could do. The first thing they could do, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, is fucking talk about what just happened. They could stop and pretend it never happened, but Richie doesn’t like that idea very much. They could continue to kiss, and Richie likes that one the most, but what happens instead, is he’s grabbing Eddie’s arms and flips their positions quickly. Eddie’s laying flat on his back on the couch, and Richie hovers over him, leaning down to press their mouths together, this time hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s moving his hands from the side of Richie’s face, to Richie’s waist, starting to pull off his shirt. “Off. Off, off, off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Richie chuckles, pretending he didn’t hear, when the instruction was very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie scowls at him. He’s about to kiss Richie again, when he hears something drop in the background, and that’s what sends him and Richie scurrying to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Richie asks, rubbing at his eyes, to make sure he’s not dreaming up a Bev and Ben standing in their living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came up through the garage- did- did you guys forget we were getting lunch today?” Ben asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like they did, babe. Seems like they got busy.” Bev smirks. She holds in her laughter when Eddie pushes himself up and wiggles his way out from underneath Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, um.. Lost track of time, I guess.” Richie says. He knows they’re all gonna have to talk about this, but definitely not now, not when his and Eddie’s lips are swollen red from kissing, and their faces flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Eddie says, pulling at Richie’s arm. He looks at his friends, “We’re gonna freshen up and we’ll join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re more than ten minutes, I’m comin’ in, so you better be decent,” Bev points between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, being caught one time in a day is enough embarrassment for a while,” Richie laughs and follows suit with Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they do makeout in the bathroom for the first five minutes, nobody has to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they talk out their feelings for the last five while getting ready, that’s just for them, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what was that blindfold for?” Ben asks when they’re all in Bev’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie and Eddie just laugh, because that’s a story for another day.  But it doesn’t stop Richie from whispering into Eddie’s ear with a suggestive tone, “Can we use it again later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie winks. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave your feedback i'd love to know what you think!!</p><p>also follow my tumblr @ richietoaster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>